


You Can’t Ignore Nature

by Queequegg



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequegg/pseuds/Queequegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello finds Mother Nature reminding him what he should be doing in the Springtime. But what will his relatively new girlfriend think of his animalistic urges? Established Apriltello, future 2k12</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Ignore Nature

Donnie had never initiated sex. In the handful of times that he and April had partaken in slow and sensual love making since they had become a couple, April always had to make the first move. It wasn’t that Donnie didn’t like having sex with April, because he absolutely loved it. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that made him feel that he should be grateful for what she offered and not possibly expect anything more. After all, he was a mutated freak, he should be happy that he found a woman that was willing to share such intimacy with him.

However, the one thing he didn’t take into consideration was nature.

It was early March, the very dawning of Spring time. To say that he and his brothers went through a mating season, didn’t seem entirely accurate, considering that they were now more human than reptile. However, there was a few weeks right at the beginning of Spring where it became increasingly harder to ignore their more animalistic urges. Typically this time of the year, Leo would take it upon himself to push them all physically. To challenge them with exercises and routines that would leave them so physically drained it made it more manageable to remember how lonely they all were. There was only so many long showers each of them could take before starting to feel like they were losing their grip.

This particular year, Leonardo was with Karai, and it seemed with his own sexual adventures, he didn’t feel the need for the strenuous exercises added to the regime. And while Donatello knew that he also had an actual outlet for his feelings, for the first time, it made him somewhat nervous to let April see that side of him. So instead, he decided to work out his own pent up frustrations in the dojo.

Leo had left with Karai and Raph and Mikey had gone to skate in the tunnels, leaving Donnie alone in his daydreams. Spinning his bo gracefully around with ease, Donnie couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to unclean thoughts of coupling with his girlfriend. He was quickly starting to realize that a solo workout just wasn’t going to cut it, and briefly wondered if he’d be able to catch up to his brothers when he heard a soft knock on the doorway.

“Hey you.” April smiled, standing there in yoga pants and a cotton tank top and looking more ravishing than Donatello could ever remember.

“April! What are you doing here?” He winced as he heard his voice crack, thinking that by the time he got to 19 he would have outgrown it.

“Nice to see you too.” She teased. “I had the afternoon off, so I thought I’d get in a workout. How fortuitous to have found you here.” She smiled slyly as she walked past him to choose a practice weapon from the collection hanging on the wall. Opting for a wooden staff of her own.

Physically gulping, Donnie felt like he was instantly drunk off of her scent. Just that simple movement of her walking through the room, kicked up the enticing aroma of her fruity shampoo and refreshing lotion. “I uh… I was just finishing.” Donnie attempted to dissuade her from staying.

“Aw, come on.” April plastered on a fake pout. “Nobody else is around to practice with. Splinter was on his way out for a stroll when I got here.”

Hearing that they had the lair to themselves did nothing to help the arousal that Donnie was already feeling just by the sight and scent of his mate. It was enough that he could already feel himself growing hard beneath the protective cover of his plastron.

Completely unaware of his discomfort, April spun the bo staff lazily around her, only able to work some of his trademark moves in half-speed. Don watched her hands as they made each precise move, rolling the wooden staff across her knuckles and along her back, grabbing the other end to bring it back around. Her well defined form seemed constrained within the cotton of her clothes and he yearned to remove them. He watched as she brought the spinning weapon up over her head, causing the bottom of her tank to ride up revealing a smooth strip of porcelain colored skin.

Bringing the staff back down, anchoring one end to the floor, as she leaned the top away form her, holding it like a walking stick, she shifted her weight to her other hip and batted her eyes at him playfully. “Please?”

In two strides he was to her, tearing the staff from her grasp in one hand and half-heartedly tossing it to roll across the room along with his own. His other arm wrapped up behind her head, bringing her lips up to meet his as he descended upon her with such force that he was glad he didn’t knock her over.

His oversized mouth attacked hers and she welcomed it acceptingly, parting her lips to allow him entrance. Their tongues dueling, he reached around to cup her ass in his large hands, hefting her up off the floor in one swift movement and she wrapped her legs up around his hips to help balance. He stumbled a little, spinning them around and backing her up against the wall for leverage, pushing up against her as tongues continued their dance.

April’s own hands wrapped up around Donnie’s neck, clawing at the top of his shell and pulling at the ties of his bandanna in an effort to pull him in closer. A slender finger slid down below the top of his shell along the base of his neck, teasing the sensitive flesh hidden beneath. The sensation causing a low churr to rip through his chest and Donnie pulled himself away from her, panting and gasping for breath, trying to get some much needed oxygen and logic to his brain.

“April, I…” He gasped again, as she shifted, her own heat pressed up against the lower half of his shell, straining to hold back his manhood. “I’m, I’m not myself right now. I don’t know if we should…”

April’s own ragged breath caught in her throat as she looked up into his lust filled eyes. “If you’re asking for permission, I absolutely grant it.”

The words pushed aside his thin grip on control, and he let the feverish need take over. Holding her up against him, wedged between the wall and his pelvis, he used his free hand to help her rip her tank up over her head, revealing a thin strapped black sports bra. Somewhat put off by the fact that the snug elastic garment was not as easily removed, he let out a low growl as he hastily pushed down one side to give him access to a pert breast.

Her nipple was already hard as he leaned down, pulling the nub into his mouth, rolling it between his lips. She let out a moan at his actions, the alluring sound causing his manhood to drop down out of his hiding place beneath his hardened plates. Already fully erect, his exceptional length pressed up into the soft underside of her yoga pants, feeling her own building heat radiating from within.

“Donnie!” She yelped, feeling his member press up from beneath her. Her head rolled back and off to one side as she rocked her pelvis forward, rubbing herself against the tip of his length.

He tried to call out her name, he really did, but he’s almost certain the first syllable was all he had managed. His mind was too focused on the removal of her clothing, grasping at the waistband of her pants and panties, he pushed them both down over her hips and around the curve of her ass, up her thighs, just enough to reveal her womanhood without having to set her down. Silently thanking the wide loose drawstring of her pants, he felt her feet shift around the back of his shell, to find a new grip.

The scent from her own heat was intoxicating and removing the layers that had encased it revealed it to be almost overwhelming. Pressing her back up against the smooth dojo wall, he was able to gain enough leverage to make better use of one hand without dropping her. Reaching down below and between them he flicked his finger up to find what he was searching for. Her folds were already slick with her own wetness as he pushed his fingertip into her, causing her to let out a satisfying moan. Sliding out to butter her up with her own flowing juices, he grabbed his shaft and guided his head towards her entrance.

He paused, looking up into her eyes, and she let out a small whine of need. _Fuck, did it sound amazing_. In one smotth thrust he drove up into her, while simultaneously rocking her hips down.

“Oh god!” April let out a soft cry, quickly snapping her mouth shut remembering where they were. The threat of being caught only adding to the hotness of the moment.

Donnie shuddered as he rolled his hips back slowly, sliding out, only to plunge back into her warm depths. Repeating the excruciatingly slow rhythm several times.

“April… I… I need you.” He plunged up into her again, grabbing at the back of her neck and devouring her lips with his own. Taking both hands around her hips he stepped back from the wall before turning and dropping to his knees. Slowly leaning forward to lay her back softly on the thinly padded floor.

He slid back out of her inviting warmth to grab her pants and yank them the rest of the way down her legs, practically tearing them off by the time he made it to her sock covered feet.

Released from their confines, April let her legs fall open, parting her womanhood, welcoming him back. Leaning down he ran a gentle hand across her temple, brushing her ginger bangs from her eyes before capturing her mouth again with his own. He trailed a line of kisses down her neck following the soft skin as it dipped between her sweat-sheen breasts. 

Sitting back on his knees, he reached down to the black garment, once again encasing his favorite place and grabbed hold at either side, effortlessly tearing the fabric and unpackaging his reward. April’s eyes shot wide with surprise at the tearing of her sports bra, but he did not continue to watch her reaction as his head ducked down to allow his tongue to lap at her small and perfectly round breasts, rolling one swollen nub with his fingers while sucking at the other.

Slowly he continued his trail of kisses down her firm belly and past her hips to her center. Lapping at the hot liquid that was flowing freely from her folds. Making use of his wide tongue to both stimulate her small grouping of frayed nerve endings, and alternately dart into her depths. Holding her hips down with one hand as she wiggled and moaned at his actions. He continued his ministrations until he heard her cry out, her hips attempting to buck up in pleasure as he took one last sucking drag from her hooded bud.

“Donnie!” She screamed out, not longer caring who could hear her, or even aware of her surroundings.

Sitting up on his knees, a satisfactory smile on his face. He slid one hand beneath her back, the other still on her belly, and swiftly flipped her over. Her weight causing little effort as though he were flipping a pancake.

She allowed him to roll her over as her body still shook and rocked with aftershocks, somewhat aware that he was positioning her up on her knees. She spread her legs as wide as she could without falling and lowered herself to her elbows, feeling Donatello lean down over her, his smooth plastron rubbing along her back, practically wrapping her small frame with his own.

Positioned above her, he could think of nothing more than driving into her as he screamed out her name. Guiding his length to the heat between her folds, his cooled tip touched the fiery slickness he had encouraged from her depths and with no resistance began to ram into her.

“Apr—! Oh! A—!” His speech center had shut down and the only part of his brain cognizant of what was happening was focused purely on the hot depths enveloping him with every thrust.

Curving over her back, he leaned down and captured her shoulder lightly in his jaw, biting down enough to leave muted marks. Hearing her gasp at the feather light pain, only drove him to buck faster and harder. Plunging up to the hilt as he impaled her very being.

Within moments he could feel his center burning with need and a white hot flash exploding in his vision as his hips bucked forward spilling his seed within her. Another low churr tore from his chest releasing her shoulder from his jaw as he continued to thrust erratically, milking himself with her tight center.

With one last movement, he felt himself return to his body, the fireworks dimming around the edge of his vision. Wrapping his arms around April’s middle he slid out of her and pulled her towards him as he collapsed to the side. Nuzzling his snout into her mussed up hair at the nape of her neck.

Suddenly the room seemed too quiet, and he almost wished there was something to hear besides the panting of their ragged breaths, starting to slightly panic that he had gotten too carried away.

“April…” He spoke softly into the back of her hair, her warm back still pressed against him, slicked with perspiration. “I… I don’t know what got into me.”

Practically spinning in place, April was suddenly facing him. Her eyes wide with wonder. “Donnie, if you are trying to apologize for that— don’t.”

He swallowed audibly, his eyes full of fear and doubt and he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the shoulder he had bitten. “If I hurt you…”

She grabbed his chin and pulled his face back up to meet her own. “You didn’t. Trust me, I’d let you know.”

Leaning in she kissed him softly and lovingly. “I have no idea what brought that on, but I was all for it, so don’t go feeling all guilty on me now.”

Donnie could feel his cheeks heat up. “I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner…”

“Told me what?” She tried to pry from him.

“Something about this time of the year, early Springtime… it does… something to me.”

April’s eyebrows slid up under her bangs as comprehension dawned on her. Immediately her own cheeks blushed and she smiled up at him. “Well, I know all about that. But unfortunately for me, it happens every month.” She ended with a wink.

Donnie giggled a bit at her playful face. “I think it’s a bit more… ‘dramatic’ for us half-turtles. But thanks.” He added, kissing her forehead.

Feeling a cool draft, April was suddenly reminded of her state of undress.

“So we should probably go elsewhere before someone catches us in here.” April giggled again, her cheeks a bright pink as she looked around the dojo realizing she’ll probably never be able to set foot in here again without blushing.

Donnie heaved out a sigh before sitting up. “You’re right." He leaned over and reached for her pile of clothes. Turning to hand them back over to her, she was sitting up beside him, examining the remains of her sports bra still hanging from the backs of her shoulders.

“Ehh… sorry about that.” Donnie rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

April just shook her head and laughed as she shrugged out of the fabric, tossing it over to him, and pulled the tank back over her head. “I’ll just try and remember to wear more easily removable undergarments this time of the year.”

Using the wad of fabric as a rag, he was able to get himself cleaned up enough to tuck himself away and be presentable. Standing up he adjusted his belt that had managed to ride up during their activities.

Slipping her pants over her legs, she took Donnie’s offered hand and let him pull her up to her feet. Hiking them up over her hips, and tying them in place.

“We should light some incense, or one whiff will give away what we were up to in here.” Donnie explained, walking over to the small table with the burners.

“Is the smell really that strong?” She asked.

“On a normal day we have a heightened sense of smell thanks to our animal DNA, but this particular time of the year, there’s no way the others wouldn’t notice.” He shrugged, trying to emphasize that’s just how it was.

“Well, then we should probably go shower too.” April offered, a glimmer of mischievousness in her voice. “Perhaps back at my place?”

Laying the book of matches down on the table, Donnie looked back over his shoulder to verify that he was indeed picking up on her suggestion.

“I mean, assuming you’re up for another round?” She added, slowly licking her lips for added emphasis.

“My god, I love you.” He mumbled out, having crossed the room to envelop her in his arms and kiss her properly. “And to think I was just going to ride out this season on my own.”

“I love you too, you big nerd.” And she lifted up on her tiptoes to peck his cheek again.


End file.
